Matrimonio sin amor
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Se casaron por un estúpido contrato matrimonial rompiendo así su amistad de años y hundiéndolos en la infelicidad. Hasta que ella por azares del destino encuentra a una persona que le pinga su mundo de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Toda la trama es mía y los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling.

Nota de autor:

*En esta pequeña introducción sera desde el punto de vista de Pansy a partir del capitulo 2 sera a modo narrador.

* Espero disfruten la lectura y perdonen mis errores ortográficos.

*-Matrimonio sin amor-*

No era malo de hecho era demasiado bueno para mi, se encargaba de tener listo cada detalle para tratar de verme feliz, no lo amaba pero si le tenia cariño porque a pesar de ese maldito contrato de matrimonio desde nuestra niñez lo consideraba un hermano. Nunca pude aceptar del todo el hecho de haberme casado con él, siempre lo considere demasiado para mi.

Y lo que mas me enfermaba era que el no se quejó y acepto como todo un hombre la obligación de casarse conmigo, y a pesar de no merecerlo sobre todas las cosas le veía en sus ojos ese sentimiento del que tanto me hablaba Astoria ...el dichoso amor. Aquel que no conocía aún.

Una mañana decidí salir de compras para distraerme del hastío por un momento, aunque parezca raro amaba hacer las compras sola.

Cuando baje al comedor el ya se encontraba desayunando con su habitual calma y elegancia que lo caracterizaba, impecable como siempre con su túnica negra y una corbata color azul que hacia juego con sus ojos.

\- Buenos días Pansy, pedí que te sirvieran el desayuno.- me dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

\- Buenos días Theo, gracias- forcé una sonrisa, me senté frente a el y empecé a desayunar los deliciosos panqueques que tanto me gustaban.

\- Bueno, ¿Que haremos hoy?- me preguntó luego de observarme por un largo rato con una leve sonrisa tímida.

\- Pues yo iré a comprarme un vestido nuevo. Necesitó uno

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron de emoción.

\- En verdad me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de nuestro aniversario. Hoy cumplimos un año ¿No te alegra? - Theo me dedico una enigmática sonrisa y siguió desayunando.

\- Pero por supuesto que me alegra-

Cerré los ojos totalmente desorientada, ¡¿Como diantres pude olvidar mi aniversario de bodas?!. Me sentí mal, hace mucho no dejaba que mi marido me ponga un dedo encima. De hecho solo lo habíamos hecho una vez cuando mis padres me sugirieron que consumaramos nuestro matrimonio de lo contrario el ministerio se enteraría de la farsa y perderíamos mucho. En realidad Theo no era tan malo, solo que me sentía "rara" siendo su esposa.

Me sorprendió cuando se levantó de su sitió y me beso ambas manos para luego darme un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Te veo mas tarde. Tratare de venir temprano y celebrar juntos.

\- Te estaré esperando

Cuando Theo desapareció dentro de las llamas de la chimenea se apoderó de mi una terrible angustia, sabia muy en el fondo que si hoy cumplíamos un año de casados Theo esperaría intimar conmigo de nueva cuenta. ¡Por merlín esto no debería estar pasandome!

Terminé el desayuno como pude y me fui de compras quizás para comprar muchísimo y prepararme emocionalmente para mi cena de aniversario.

Theodore se encontraba en su oficina que tenia en las afueras de Londres, estaba muy pensativo y no le pasaba desapercibido la indiferencia de su esposa, la que un día fue su mejor amiga pero ahora con su matrimonio, su amistad se había roto para siempre.

Suspiro algo triste, era mas que evidente que Pansy en lo absoluto recordaba su aniversario de bodas. Pero ya no podía con esto, el en serio la amaba y quería un matrimonio estable a su lado pero lo veía imposible cada día que pasaba. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenían relaciones sexuales y el estaba impaciente por hacerla suya nuevamente. De solo imaginarla para el sólo, el miembro de Theo se puso rígido, y lo peor es que en ese año que Pansy se negaba a estar con el, el había permanecido fiel a su esposa por lo que estaba volviéndose loco.

A media mañana llego Draco con su habitual porte arrogante con una carpeta en las manos. Theo se encontraba revisando unos documentos en ese momento

\- Buenos días Theo, te ves tenso. ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No, sientate. ¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita?.

\- Necesito que me termines de hacer lo de mi contrato matrimonial. En un mes me casó y pues necesito todo en orden.-

Draco le entregó los documentos a su amigo y el los observó minuciosamente y asintió.

\- Te los tendré en una semana. Me alegro por fin que tu hayas podido comprometerte por amor y te hayas librado del contrato matrimonial-

\- Lo difícil sera lidiar con las amistades de mi futura esposa-

Theo río.

\- No me perdería esa boda por nada del mundo-

Draco rodó los ojos

\- ¿Entonces por eso éstas así? ¿Sigues mal con Pansy?

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario y tu amiga no se acordó.

\- Eso no es tan grave. A cualquiera le pudo haber pasado-

\- Desde que nos casamos ella ...no tenemos nada de nada. Y eres hombre Draco me entiendes, ya no aguanto...-

\- Lo se, me impresiona que no te hayas buscado una "Querida", si tu esposa sigue en esa actitud tu no te vas a privar de las delicias del placer carnal...-

\- Draco, tu y tus consejos no me ayudan en nada. Pobre de tu futura esposa...-

\- Ahi te equivocas Theo ella si me ama-

Draco se dio cuenta de la metida de pata.

\- Perdón, no debí decirte eso...-

Theo forzó una sonrisa

\- No es mas que la verdad-

\- Quieres un buen consejo, conquistala y llevale regalos, lo vi en una revista que tenia mi prometida en su baño. Te las enviaré mas tarde para que le eches una ojeada y lo apliques en la noche-

\- Gracias Draco, nos vemos despues-

Theo sonrió, por eso quería tanto a su mejor amigo porque a pesar de todo siempre estaba ahí aconsejándole muy a su modo.

Reviews? O pedradas? Jejeje


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia de mi retorcida mente. Estoy realmente feliz por la aceptación que tiene a pesar de ser una pareja no muy común. Estoy abierta a sugerencias de ustedes.

Y Lamentó la tardanza

-*Un día de compras-*

Transitaba con mucha precaución el callejón Diagon, odiaba que todo este repleto de gente indeseable y ambulante. Se encamino lo más que pudo sobre las calles mas "decentes" para comprarse algo digno para lucir en su noche especial con su marido, aunque la idea le incómodaba.

Se aproximó a la boutique mas exclusiva del lugar e ingreso inmediatamente con toda la seguridad que la caracteriza, como toda una señora de alta sociedad.

Pansy miró alrededor del establecimiento esperando ver por ahí a Madame Rochie, la dueña. Que era la encargada de atenderla personalmente, bufó algo disgustada y llamo a una de las chicas que estaba acomodando vestidos con la varita.

\- Buenos días en que puedo servirle Sra. Nott- saludó con educación la empleada

\- Busco a Madame Rochie, para que me atienda personalmente-

La empleada puso cara de pena y un poco de miedo pues conocía el temperamento de la ex Slytherin.

\- Por el momento sera imposible que Madame la atienda en persona, esta ocupada con los últimos detalles de un vestido de novia de otra clienta igual de distinguida que usted señora Nott, pero si gusta yo puedo atenderla-

Pansy sonrió de lado forzadamente.

-No gracias, creo que esperare a que acabé. Lo mio es muy especial igual-

\- Como gusté señora-

Pansy se sentó en una pequeña sala de espera y empezó a hojear una revista de corazón de bruja que tenia en la portada a Harry Potter como el soltero más codiciado en la actualidad. La pelinegra sonrió con burla, no siquiera era guapo, todo era por aquel rollo del "Niño que vivió" y quien sabe que más.

Una empleada de la tienda muy joven de unos 18 años, que parecía nerviosa se dio cuenta que Pansy observaba con detenimiento la foto en movimiento de Harry.

\- Para que verlo ahí en la revista señora. Si puede verlo en persona- dijo muy emocionada

\- ¿Disculpe?-

\- El señor Potter, esta en la parte privada de la tienda. Venga acompañeme-

\- Yo para que querría ver a ese hombre-

\- Esta donde Madame Rochie.- explicó la empleada omitiendo el comentario de Pansy

\- ¿Que diablos hace Potter aquí?

Ni siquiera Pansy se dio cuenta como es que decidió seguirle el juego a la empleada así que dejo a un lado la revista y se dejó guiar al área de novias donde ahí mismo hace un año fue a medirse el vestido que su madre había escogido para ella, por cierto muy tradicional para su gusto. En ese instante Pansy se dio cuenta que el área estaba totalmente disponible únicamente para una novia de cabello castaño que se miraba en diferentes ángulos el hermoso y elegante vestido largo con la mas fina pedrería, la futura novia además de feliz se veia extremadamente nerviosa. Y observándola con cara de aburrimiento estaba San Potter mas atractivo que nunca, estaba tan cambiado desde la batalla de Hogwarts...Que fue la última vez que lo vio.

\- Hermione, te queda perfecto. -

Granger se volvió hacia Potter y le sacó la lengua fingiendo molestia

\- Te dije que te fastidiaria todo esto Harry-

\- Si, pero prometí hacerlo Hermione.

\- Entonces espera un poco más y ya nos vamos-

Pansy se quedo mirando la escena con una pizca de celos, siempre había envidiado la amistad de aquellos dos. Como odiaba la maldita suerte de Granger, se casaría por amor...en cambio ella.

\- Señorita Granger, estoy segura que esta hermosa diadema hará que termine de decidirse- Era la dueña Madame Rochie que llegaba sonriente con un estuche de terciopelo color rojo, la mujer le coloco una fina diadema de pedrería en perlas a Hermione.

La castaña se miro al espejo y enseguida su reacción fue gritar contenta y se puso a llorar de felicidad abrazando a Potter que parecía muy feliz por su amiga.

\- Es perfecto, este es mi vestido. ¡Por merlín es precioso!- Granger estaba casi emociona a las lágrimas

\- Me alegra oír eso Herms-

\- Iré a cambiarme, Gracias Madame es precioso.

\- De nada querida. Señor Potter me disculpa iré a acompañar a la señorita Granger.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida del privado cuando sin querer tropezó con Pansy a quien no le dio tiempo de irse de ahí antes que la vieran. La pelinegra se tambaleo un poco, pero Harry le agarro la cintura evitando que cayera pues había un escalón detrás de ella. Ambos se quedaron mirándose un rato pero fue Pansy quien aparto la vista.

-Disculpeme por favor, no te vi -

\- Solo fíjate para la próxima. Casi me derribas-

Harry la observo más detalladamente aún sin soltarla, era igual o tal vez mas hermosa de como la recordaba en el colegio, aunque ahora parecía mas bella, mas madura, pero al mismo tiempo joven y tierna, recordaba a la perfección ese par de ojos verdes igual que los suyos que solían mirarlo con desprecio en el colegio. Pansy se acomodo el cabello con un leve rubor en las mejillas, se acomodo la chaqueta y se quedó observando la mano de Harry que aún posaba en su cadera.

\- Eh, disculpa...Parkinson. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

\- Si Potter, fue hace mucho tiempo.- La joven miró su reloj- Yo tengo que irme, adios-

Pansy parecía nerviosa cuando se dio la media vuelta sin mirar atrás.

\- Espera...

\- ¿Si?- se volvió Pansy muy ruborizada, sin explicarse así misma el porque de su nerviosismo.

-Me gustaría invitarte a beber algo, ya sabes a modo de disculpa-

\- No importa, sólo ten cuidado-

\- Tengo la mañana libre- insistió Harry

-¿ Y tu amiga Granger no se enojará?

\- No tendría porque. ¿Que dices aceptas?

\- Si, esta bien.- Las palabras parecían no haber salido de sus labios pero no le disgustaba la idea de tomar algo con Potter, no estaba del todo mal salir de la rutina.

\- Esperame dos minutos, por favor. Te invito algo por aquí cerca...

\- No es necesario Potter, debo irme.

\- Por favor, acabo de llegar de viaje y de hecho estoy hambriento.

Pansy miró ambos lados

\- Esta bien, vamos. Pero que sea rápido.

\- Bien, iré a avisarle a Hermione. Pero no te vayas ¿Si?- le dijo Harry suplicante a lo que la chica asintió seria.

Harry fue en el privado del área de novias y se encontró a Hermione cambiada con su túnica color marino y entre las manos tenía un paquete alargado que no era otro que su vestido de novia.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry no desaparezcas asi!

\- Lo siento Herms, fui a...

\- Bueno eso no importa. Necesito que te lleves mi vestido a tu casa, luego pasaré por él. Es tardisimo para el trabajo, necesito revisar unos papeles del caso Sullivan.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Mira ahora me acaban de avisar de una reunión urgente y pues dile a la modista que en tres horas pasó por el ¿Está bien?-

Hermione sonrió y miro a su amigo con desconfianza

\- Esta bien Harry, te confío mi vestido.-El pelinegro abrazo a su mejor amiga y le dio un beso apretado en la mejilla

\- Nos vemos en la tarde- Y se fue corriendo de ahí

Harry sonrió feliz al ver a Pansy esperando en la puerta de la tienda, fueron a un restaurante muy exclusivo del lugar y muy elegante como a los que Pansy estaba acostumbrada, aunque casi no salía con Theo a comer fuera de casa siempre lo acompañaba a sus eventos de alta sociedad.

\- Buenos días, ¿ Que les ofrezco ?- preguntó el mesero cuando buscaron una mesa adecuada para ellos

\- A mi traigame la sopa del día y un buen filete. ¿Y tu Parkinson?

\- Solamente un café con galletas y llámame Pansy por favor-

Harry sonrió por las ironías de la vida, jamás imaginó compartir un momento así con Pansy Parkinson, se volvió más hermosa de lo que recordaba

\- Que sean dos cafés, por favor- le dijo al mesero que enseguida se retiró

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa aún preguntándose que diablos hacia ahí.

Cuando llevaron su orden ambos comían en silencio aunque Harry se notaba realmente hambriento cosa que le causó gracia a la pelinegra.

\- Si que tenías hambre Potter-

\- Si disculpa pero apenas llegué de viaje y me puse a buscar el vestido con Hermione. Soy su "Damo de honor" según ella, y pues pedí mis vacaciones por adelantadas por su boda. En quince días me las dan-

Pansy soltó una carcajada al escuchar la palabra " Damo de honor"

\- De horror querrás decir...-logro decir aún riéndose

Harry estaba maravillado

\- Oh-

-¿Entonces no trabajas aquí?- cuestionó Pansy mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

\- Estoy trabajando en Canadá, me queda poco tiempo y regresó aqui-

\- Es excelente Potter, ¿Y que pasó con la chica Weasley?

La sonrisa de Harry se borró por completo

\- No funcionó, es todo-

\- Lo siento Potter, no quise...-

\- No te preocupes-

Pansy estaba disfrutando de lo lindo pero sabía que debería llegar a casa con un vestido nuevo para la noche. Aunque lo que menos deseaba era regresar a su casa así que platicaron más detalles de sus vidas ( Pansy omitiendo que era casada) y después de un par de horas se despidieron.

\- Paso por ti a las 8, ¿Te parece?

Abrió los ojos como platos, evidentemente no podía dejar plantado a Theo en su aniversario para irse a cenar con Potter.

\- No siquiera sabes donde vivo Potter. ¿Cierto?

\- Dime donde y paso por ti.

\- Mejor que sea mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Esta bien, ¿Donde te puedo encontrar?-

Pansy sonrio de lado

\- Espera mi lechuza Potter-

La pelinegra se dio la media vuelta sin mirar atrás, no estaba del todo segura de haber hecho lo correcto al aceptar la invitación de Potter si años atrás no se podían ver ni en pintura, pero los tiempos cambiaban y Theo no tenía porque enterarse.

Al salir del lugar se fue a otras tiendas a mirar ropa, puesto que no regresaría a casa sin nada, para su sorpresa y mala suerte se encontraban Astoria y Daphne con sus típicos aires de divas, Daphne le tenia mucha envidia porque era del dominio público que estaba enamorada de Theodore desde sus años en Hogwarts pero su marido nunca la miró.

Quería pasar desapercibida pero la rubia Greengrass alcanzó a verla y se acercaron como imanes hacia Pansy.

\- Hola Pansy querida- Saludo Astoria dándole un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido de Daphne que mantenía la sonrisa forzada.

\- Que haciendo por aquí Pansy, si yo tuviera al marido que tienes- y se mordió el labio la rubia.

Pansy se contuvo lo mas que pudo para no rodar los ojos.

\- Precisamente por él estoy aquí, hoy es mi aniversario y quiero un nuevo vestido y lencería ya saben para volverlo loco en la cama-

Daphne torció el gesto y fingió una sonrisa.

\- Sale amiga, yo te ayudo a escoger lo mejor para tu noche de pasión- dijo la buena Astoria, la chica era pura ternura y era lo opuesto a su hermana, por eso Pansy se preguntaba como podían llevarse tan bien.

Las jóvenes brujas ayudaban a Pansy mostrándole modelitos que la pelinegra se probaba. Al final escogió un sensual vestido verde botella y una lencería a juego para esa temida noche de aniversario.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola estoy muy feliz por esta historia que para mi es algo especial porque desde hace mucho queria escribirla. Espero les guste el capítulo

-*La noche más temida-*

Theo salió de la oficina lo más temprano que pudo para comprarle un obsequio a Pansy por su aniversario; el primero de los que serían una vida juntos. Por sugerencia de Draco se fue a mirar en una exclusiva joyería del callejón Diagon donde el mismo le compró el anillo de compromiso para su prometida.

El ojiazul estuvo mirando los aparadores un largo rato, no podía concentrarse en encontrar algo ideal para ella.

\- Buenas tardes señor, ¿Le puedo servir en algo?-

Theo levantó la mirada y se encontró a una sensual rubia de hermoso cabello rubio liso y unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes se encontraba sonriéndole detrás del mostrador.

\- Busco algo único y especial.

\- ¿Para su novia?- interrogo la rubia con coquetería

Theodore le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica, al fin y al cabo Draco tenía razón si Pansy no le daba lo que el como hombre necesitaba no tenia porque privarse de pasar un buen rato y literalmente tenía un año sin tener sexo y eso lo estba volviendo loco, pero antes haría un intento más en recuperar su matrimonio y el corazón de su esposa.

\- Es para mi hermana- mintió Theo.

La joven sonrió más y le enseñó una preciosa gargantilla de hermosos diamantes finamente cortados, Theodore sonrió al imaginarse a su esposa usándolo en una de las fiestas a las que acostumbraban acudir.

\- Me lo llevo

\- Señor su precio es de dosmil galeones- afirmo la chica sorprendida

\- Si, me lo llevo-

La joven rubia puso el fino collar en una caja de terciopelo color verde y Theo pago sin miramientos.

\- Fue un placer atenderlo ¿señor...?

\- Theodore Nott a sus órdenes.-

-Mucho gusto señor. Alessia Willis, espero vuelva pronto-

Theodore solamente sonrió con timidez y salio de la tienda para dirigirse a casa, estaba ansioso por ver que le tenía preparado Pansy.

Harry Potter llegó muy cansado al número 12 de Grimauld Place, su día había sido agotador. Después de su desayuno con Pansy regresó a la Boutique de novias por el vestido de Hermione y llevarlo a su casa. Luego tuvo que pasar al trabajo de su mejor amiga para ver algunos detalles que le faltaban de la boda, era todo un caso ser el "Damo de honor de Hermione" pero era su mejor amiga y el esfuerzo valía la pena. Pero lo que más le gustó de ese día agotador fue encontrarse con Pansy, sabía que era raro convivir con una ex Slytherin que siempre lo odio en el colegio y que sobre todo quizo entregarlo al señor tenebroso.

Tenía que verla nuevamente, no podía olvidar su sonrisa, era una persona totalmente diferente a la que conoció tiempo atrás.

Harry estaba por prepararse un sándwich que queso cuando llamaron a su puerta, tenía el dorso desnudo y los vaqueros puestos a medio abrochar. Al abrir la puerta su quijada casi cae al suelo, estaba tan linda como la recordaba con ese vestido azul floreado y el cabello pelirrojo suelto.

Sin dejarle decir una palabra la pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos de su ex novio.

\- Ginny...-

\- ¡Han pasado años! Harry, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- la pelirroja busco los labios de Harry que se resistió al principio pero poco a poco fue cediendo lo que aprovecho la chica para acercarse más a él presionando su pelvis con el miembro del elegido que enseguida reacciono por las caricias que le daba la pelirroja.

Harry se separó un poco jadeando, sabía que no estaba bien lo que Ginny pretendía hacer pero después de ella no había estado con otra mujer, ella era la única mujer con la que había intimado y se sentía patético por eso porque teniendo miles de oportunidades con hermosas mujeres no las aprovechó en ningún momento.

-¿Que pasa Harry? ¿ Acaso no lo deseas?

\- Ginny, tu y yo no acabamos muy bien-

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Harry la pelirroja se quitó el vestido azul quedando en un sensual lencería color rojo que contrastaba con su cabello, la chica acarició el miembro de Harry que dolía dentro del pantalón para luego liberarlo.

\- Se que lo deseas tanto como yo-dijo Ginny llevándose el pene de Harry a la boca succionándolo con seducción.

Harry se dejó hacer y luego de un rato la coloco en el sofá y sin hacerle una sola caricia la penetró con furia quería lastimarla por todo el daño que le había ocasionado, aun la quería pero no era un cariño sano pues ya no la veía con los mismos ojos de antes.

Ginny estaba extasiada no dejaba de gemir y gritar de placer.

Después de hacerlo en diferentes formas y tener cuatro orgasmos seguidos, Harry término corriéndose.

Ginny estaba satisfecha, Harry había caído en sus encantos otra vez

\- Estuviste magnífico mi amor-

\- Ginny, ¿ Que pretendes?¿Cada vez que me veas tengamos intimidad? ¡Ya no somos nada!

\- No sería mala idea, pero si vine a verte es porque te amo Harry. Quiero que regresemos-

\- ¿Y que opina Dean de esto?

\- ¿Dean?- río Ginny

\- Con el me engañaste Ginny ¿lo olvidaste?-

\- Harry te explique de mil maneras que me puso algo en mi bebida por eso accedí a tener sexo con el, me dio poción de la lujuria. Desde eso le retire mi amistad porque por su culpa perdí al amor de mi vida-

\- Ginny por Merlín no te veías remotamente hechizada-

\- Te lo juro Harry, después de ti no hubo nadie puedes preguntarle a mi madre-

\- No lo sé Ginny-

\- Piensalo Harry- le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse y dejando a Harry muy confundido, ya hablaría algún día con Dean Thomas.

Se sentía un estupido totalmente al dejarse llevar por sus malditos instintos, pero esa sería la última vez que cedería a los encantos de Ginebra Weasley.

Cuando Theodore llegó a su mansión se llevó una gran sorpresa, el comedor había sido decorado con velas aromáticas y en lugar de la gran mesa había una mesa circular para dos personas con champán, fresas y los platillos favoritos de Theodore.

El ojiazul dejo su maletín en el suelo con una gran sonrisa, definitivamente Pansy si lo quería estaba más que feliz.

Pansy llegó a lado de su marido muy sensual con ese magnífico vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

La pelinegra siguiendo las "indicaciones" de su madre le dio un beso a su marido en los labios.

\- Feliz aniversario Theo-

\- Gracias Pan, estas preciosa- le dijo tomándole su mano

Theo tomo por la cintura a su esposa y le besó el cuello con seducción, la pelinegra gimió. Sea como sea tenía un año sin tener sexo y sus ganas estaban saliendo a flote.

\- Te traje un regalo-

Theo saco la caja de terciopelo y le enseñó la gargantilla a su esposa que sonrió por agradecimiento

-Es precioso Theo, muchas gracias-

-Dejame ponértelo-

El castaño aprovechó para oler el perfume de su mujer despertando así todos los sentidos, la tomo por la cintura y sin pedirle permiso metió su mano por debajo del vestido de Pansy llegando a su intimidad, al principio se sintió incómoda sin embargo cerro los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

-Deberiamos cenar primero, estoy hambrienta-dijo Pansy mientras Theo le besaba los hombros.

\- También yo pero de ti-

Sin hacer caso a su esposa Theodore la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta su recámara, la pelinegra estaba tan nerviosa como la primera vez que estuvo con su ojiazul la depósito en la cama con suavidad, Pansy temblaba como una hoja mientras Theo la miraba endiosado.

\- ¿Estas lista?

\- S...i

Theo se comportó como un caballero como si de la primera vez con Pansy se tratase. Esa noche Theo se sintió plenamente satisfecho y estaba seguro que por primera vez su esposa estaba decidida a darle una oportunidad.

Lo hicieron casi toda la noche pues los dos estaban mucho tiempo en abstinencia y fue realmente placentero para ambos aunque luego Pansy se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho.

Al terminar Theo acomodó a Pansy entre sus brazos muy feliz sin darse cuenta que la pelinegra lloraba silenciosamente.

\- Pan..

\- ¿Si?- respondió limpiándose las lágrimas

\- Quiero que siempre estemos así como debe ser mi amor por eso quiero que te mudes a mi habitación-

Pansy abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Estas seguro?- titubeo la ojiverde

\- Si Pan, somos marido y mujer.

Y pronto me gustaría que formáramos una familia.

Pansy sólo atino a sonreirle a Theo aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose, y todo por hacerle caso a su madre en prepararle esa " noche especial a Theo"


End file.
